The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to a computer system that is capable of switching between a high performance mode and a low power consumption mode.
Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer. by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continually increase the operating speed of the processor. Unfortunately, as processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor tends to increase as well. Historically, the power consumed by the processor, and hence its speed, has been limited by two factors. First, as power consumption increases, the processor tends to run hotter, leading to thermal dissipation problems. Second, the power consumed by a processor may tax the limits of the power supply used to keep the processor operational, reducing battery life in mobile systems and diminishing reliability while increasing cost in larger systems.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a computer system includes first and second processors and interprocessor communication logic (ICL). The ICL coordinates switching between the first and second processors as the primary system processor of the computer system.